


Dive Deep, Dive Down

by etoilechat



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilechat/pseuds/etoilechat
Summary: 双潜水员设定，去向海洋最深处的双子。会有两个风味不同的结局。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

水面涨涌，变幻的波光在浴缸边缘湮灭，而涓流密密地流落到了排水槽当中。浴缸已然满溢，进水口却仍未关停，激荡起阵阵层层浮动的光。一个饱和的橙黄色圆形碎在水里，为每一条纹都度上了颜色。这份色彩来自顶灯，因内部线路老化而更显昏沉，与同样陈旧的小浴室相得益彰。墙面是前年刷的，部分大面积的潮斑又再次透出表面，瓷砖清洁却款式古老，马赛克式样的鲜亮小片拼凑出走形的风景画。从上方俯瞰，整个房间干净，却糟乱，不知是否脏污的衣物扔了满地，洗手台边上的日用品摆放得凌乱不堪。

一只健壮的臂膀穿透了水面，在墙壁上胡乱摸索了一阵。食指挨到进水口开关后，将整只手掌并拢起来，准确而灵巧地照着方形的开关一扣，就信心十足地钻了回去。

水体不再膨胀了，表面恢复了如镜一般的平静，映出顶灯的完好的亮影，也映出屋主远隔水层之下的面容。

细密柔软的银发在水下飘荡，藻丛般地遮去了大半幅五官，只露出鼻尖的一点白，眼眸的两点冰蓝。结实的躯干在水流的抚慰中向外舒展，却碍于浴缸的尺寸，未能完全松弛。

但丁睁着眼睛，瞳孔在逐渐的缺氧中扩散。他稍稍张一张嘴，展露出含混的唇形。一串微小的气泡向上攀升，而他借此沉没，更彻底地进入水体的底层，脊背半贴着浴缸。

很多年前他就已经发现，这是最能使他放松的方法。很可惜这没能成为他的独家专利，同时发现这一点的还有维吉尔，他的兄长。

年幼的双胞胎尚未抽枝，日后高大的骨架藏身于稚嫩，一个浴缸便能容下两名孩童。他们乐此不疲地玩着憋气的游戏，一开始是为了竞争，后来却遗忘了本意，从富氧到缺氧的过程逐渐成为一种仪式。

在水面之下，只有他们二人镜像般的身影，一切变得遥不可及。

水在以一种温柔的方式压迫但丁的身体，厚重而细腻的触感朝他呼啸而来。他欢迎这，也欢迎庞大的闷窒感。心脏的搏动渐趋鲜明，有力的节奏之下，杂乱无序的念头销声匿迹，还他一个清晰的思维。

他首先想起生计，想起有多少同他打过招呼的观光团，想起在渔村里的欠债。

十余年前，一对双胞胎婴儿流落到滩岸，若非渔船早归，再过半小时就会被海潮带走。他们的银发被视作异常，多少保留有善心的村民仍然选择将他们抚养成人，出海时由各家轮番照料。

来自海洋。这是他们惊人的水性传开以后，村民用得最多的字眼。凭借万中无一的天赋，他们捕捞珠贝，在青春期时便能独立成户，购置下一间废弃的老屋。

随着他们的成长，他们的房屋慢慢翻新，而渔村潜在的旅游价值逐步得到了开发。村落改建成度假村，除了一些大户的渔民，闲散的村民被收编为度假村的工作人员。兄弟二人不再需要进行危险的深浅，而能够成为观光团的潜水向导。

在能够正式执业的前夕，维吉尔离开了，自此销声匿迹。

他们有一个共用的柜子，专门存放潜水用的装备。在那一天，柜子空了一半，其他用品也是一样。他们生活简朴，没有多少对物质的追求，东西本就不多。

但丁没有去找维吉尔，他不认为有这样做的必要。维吉尔的秉性，他最清楚不过。如果有一件事情使维吉尔下定了决心，那么，重要的就不再是这件事情，甚至也不是维吉尔的意图，而是维吉尔会去做，只会去做。

他也继续过自己的生活，一往无前。

他偶尔试图回想，今天是第多少天，今年是第几年。那一天却早已抽象成了一个不明确的概念，日常的种种琐事如浓雾般地簇拥在前，使他不得探究。

整理，分装，清扫，转移，维吉尔顺遂地带走一切他所能带走的。若要但丁现在重复该过程，耗时同样不会超过两小时。

错乱的酸痛感切割开了但丁的肺叶，向着他身体的核心突进，再辐射至全身。部分肌肉僵硬着抗拒这一进程，他的眉峰稍有蹙起，蓝眼却愈亮。

细碎的光点在水底下曳动，房屋颤动着带动悬吊在天花顶的灯光。一场暴风雨已经袭来，旧屋即便经过了多次的修葺，也不免受到波及。雷电当头响起，声音脆亮，劈来一片彻底的漆黑，余震便在这晦暗中传出去、传得远远。

但丁的躯壳透出白蒙蒙的雾光，而这光的形体来回往复地涨落，水面之下的他恍若在吞吐流体。他的神态，已然凝固了，忘我的状态借此罅隙进驻了他。

唯有大海无法被带走，唯有这一样，唯有他二人。

日后他再碰触海的肌理，总会想起维吉尔。无所谓哪一片海，无所谓身处何种风景。为了营生，他们时常各自行动，潜入暗礁的深处，在荆棘般的珊瑚间搜寻海产。这样做收益相对最佳，他们便早早地习惯了分散。

并非没有共处的时间，每一次都诞生于但丁的奇思妙想。维吉尔不堪忍受他的胡搅蛮缠，语调粗暴冷淡，讲出的话语却意在妥协。他会加入到临行前的准备当中，与但丁一同清点必备的物资。

他们曾乘船追索鲸群，顺洋流如箭驰行。头鲸保持静止，在离海面数米下矗立，颜色有如礁石。但丁率先靠近，空灵的鲸歌穿透他的耳塞，留下涤荡身心的余韵。维吉尔在后，位置却也更深，他靠近三两成群的幼鲸，漫不经心地穿过群落间的缝隙，好几次是擦身而过，会让海洋生物保护协会的成员痛心疾首。鲸鱼轮番浮上海平面，纵身仰跃。换气时的水柱会是难得的胜景，却与深潜海底的他们毫无关联。

他们仰望朦胧的太阳，位置变换的鲸群有如连绵的阴霭。双重的云层漂浮在他们的上空，脚蹼下却是没有尽头的海渊。

但丁性格散漫，而维吉尔讲求目的性。有一个栖身之处后，饱满的工作热情一去不复返。从一天到三天，他们休闲的时间有了量的改变，却没有发生质的飞跃。渔村地处偏僻，即便配备有最基础的现代有线设施，娱乐方式却还是一样匮乏。

他们生于海，以海维生。作为代价，他们的灵魂便深藏着相应的烙印。即便无所事事，他们早起后第一件会做的事情，仍是背起装备，奔赴新一天的海洋。

暗流将他们送至小型礁洞，附着在浅层的珊瑚铺就如茵般的黄绿绒毯。洞深不过数米，盛放在深层的礁簇色彩斑斓，稍一俯视便浮现眼前。但丁比一个手势，明确地标示出目的地。维吉尔恍若未觉，却已改变脚部桨片的朝向，在大腿骤然的发力中踏水，迫近到礁洞的底部。

但丁撇了撇嘴，仿佛颇有不满，他一向不喜欢落后于兄长。礁洞入口窄，深处宽，维吉尔以灵活的微动作调整身位，为但丁留出了充足的空间。后者常如炮弹般抵达，掀起云雾状的细砂。

受到惊扰的热带鱼群回到了珊瑚礁的内部，星星点点的彩色凝在石缝的内部。但丁在礁石的上方悬停，好一会儿，才留意到维吉尔正双手并握。那纤长的十指弯曲着，紧密地贴附在相对的手背，两半吻合的拱形之间不再存在缝隙，他造出一个苍白的心。

但丁无声地滑行到维吉尔的近旁，手掌碰触上那一个完好的形状。维吉尔往回避退，但丁的触觉里便只留下一片凉爽的滑腻感。

但丁的好奇心炽盛，这一推一就更是助长叛逆。他看准了进攻的角度，虎口扼上维吉尔的腕间，将维吉尔保守在双臂之间的秘密挟带至面前。

他太过专注，以至于没有看清维吉尔是否含笑——在那时，他将要解开那一枚心，维吉尔却没有给他这个机会。他的兄长展开手掌，一丛仓皇的孔雀鱼倏忽四散，险些撞上他的目镜。

缤纷的色彩迷了但丁的眼睛，他的嘴型似在大笑，张合间吐出的却是逐渐扩大的气泡圈。旋动的弧形水流在维吉尔的颌骨上拍了个稀碎，护目镜下，两泓清透的蓝色照向了但丁的方向。有暇分心的但丁判断出，这是维吉尔的恼火。他嬉闹般地勾一勾维吉尔的小尾指，浮游到了维吉尔的攻击范围外。

他们终日翱翔，身体栖息在洋流中。

海层中重力稀薄，光线的变化也难以察觉。这一片场域因此无上无下，无阴无晴。拘束人类形体的种种限制在此逐一解开，与人类在陆上的文明形成了鲜明的反差。

他们在二元对比的间隙中成人。罕见的银发不再显得突兀，而像是一种佐证，并与他们面庞上镌刻的神态相得益彰。

他们也在对彼此的印证中成人。即便当时的维吉尔不置一言，但丁也已在心里有了预兆。终有一日，降临在维吉尔之上的，也会降临于他。

但丁从浴缸里起来时，动作和缓而散漫。水层没有第一时间破裂，而是短暂地形成了透薄的茧状。直到他覆满银发的前额从中脱胎而出，大片的水从他的双颊旁回流，他的上半身才终于显露。

他以右臂支撑在浴缸的边缘上，指尖轻轻点在瓷壁上，另手抹了抹脸。一些清脆细微的声响，或根本不成声的声响，藏匿进暴雨的间隙中，填充无限接近于休闲的时刻。

想要发现并不休闲的成分，已经很困难。他张开嘴呼吸吗，不。他的肺部剧烈地扩张着吗，不。他的肌肉正在发颤吗，不。他的肢体语言将不会泄密，将忠诚于他，向来如此，甚至会随着他技艺精进而更加接近绝对。

而他的眼神游离，淡漠，在某一时刻的斜睨中暴露出狂乱的迹象。他把这看作无畏的体现，因而不加掩藏。即便他的灵魂在此时裸露，在濒死中重生，这对他来说也仍然不是弱点。

维吉尔和他相反。

一阵冰冷的颤栗穿透他的脊椎，燧石一般。充足的热量在边界模糊的肉质内腔中聚拢，而血流受到催促，灌进他的头颅。

他在晕眩中晃晃悠悠地站起身来，动作松散，行动却自如。浓艳的红色在他的颧骨上招展，使他有如酒醉，眼神亦渐转温煦。

但丁让脚尖探出去，草率拢了拢散在瓷砖上的浴巾，再弓身一把将它捞起来，系在腰间。用同样的办法，他回收了在地面上的衣物，统一扔进了洗衣机。他弯下腰的时候，滑稽的耳鸣声就响个没完，让他颇感犹豫。若这是外星人的电波信号，不多听几秒岂非错失良机。

他的睡衣在二楼，发电箱在后院的杂物间。别说现在还没有到睡觉的钟点，就说说他快要没电的手机和手提电脑，他便只剩下了一个选择。

如果邻居在暴风雨中仍有远眺风景的习惯，这位幸运人士将会目睹打着赤膊的本地青年之星，在暴雨中一路小跑，杂草粘了半身。如果他把窗户推开，并且有能够摈除暴风雨干扰的一双耳朵，那就更幸运了：但丁浩瀚的脏话库向他敞开，倾尽所有，毫不藏私。

但丁用二十分钟换来了整座房屋的灯火通明，这样的状况在海边并不少见，待上个一年半载就能成为熟练电工。可视的工作成果使他心情愉快，至少他在返程的路上把辱骂的对象从天气换成了海村，遣词时语调戏谑，心怀怜爱。

他在烘干机前面站了一会儿，之后才意识到他的澡算是白洗了。他拿捏不准是该重复一次他的私人仪式，还是就此作罢。客厅里电视机传出的激烈解说声夺走了他的注意力，橄榄球，他喜好里的前三。

但丁欣然坐到了沙发上，拥着件陈旧的毛绒浴袍。正值第二节末端，两队比分接近，场上争抢激烈，裁判不时暂停计时以作裁决。可即便是这一节的时间清零，进入中场休息时间，也还是没有分出个上下风。

场缘的观众呼声渐远，新闻播报的音乐前奏适时播放，频道见缝插针地安排了一组体育简讯联播。但丁揉了揉仍然略带潮意的头发，昏热的湿雾由此在他的脑后聚集，使他不得不扯来一条小型的吸水毛巾盖在头顶。静止的空气，凝滞的温度，在他先后体会了浴缸里的海洋和震荡整座渔港的暴风雨后，已然变得难以忍受。他需要一些……

他就这样顶着皱巴巴的毛绒面料，像顶着一只走了型的帽子，跨步到了冰箱边上。保鲜格的拉门边上东歪西倒地存放着几瓶啤酒，瓶盖起子就放在冰箱上头，极大便利了他的享受。

在房屋里的其他地方，他也存放了一些心仪的烈酒。可要是没有谈话或是胡扯的加入，他总觉得损失了不少滋味。

他仰头灌下了一大口，随意地透过碎发和毛巾的披盖窥望新闻播报里的片段，身体已经做好了在开赛的那一秒就狂奔回到电视机前的准备。但在这个无关紧要的时刻，他还是选择贴在冰箱的柜门上，多多少少地用金属的质感平复过度的体温。

“……潜水……世界纪录……无限制深潜…………”

但丁的瞳孔转向了电视屏幕，与铺展的深蓝色迎面相逢。他会诧异，因为这是在各类体育频道都不常听闻的词语，更因为与他息息相关的生活生长出了通往全国、乃至全世界的连结。他静静地撩起遮挡视线的布料，把手上的啤酒瓶也放到一旁。

伴随着平缓的女声画外音，摄像镜头切转至水下，一道供选手攀附的缆绳分割开了画面。镜头沿着轨道向下缓慢滑行，直到与处在荣誉焦点的这一名选手会合。

当时阳光灿烂，通透的光带足以穿透到水下数十米处。暖色调的光泽在水中尽显冰冷，便使那一具躯体有如石雕。选手交替着双臂，动作舒展，在水压的挤压下有条不紊地向上攀登。画面聚焦到他的头颈部，把从连体泳衣的边界处探出的簇簇银发都照得一清二楚。分量不轻的鼻夹坠在在他的人中，笨重得都有些滑稽，却被那张脸上超脱般的沉静全然掩盖。

在为数不多的中场休息时间里，新闻播报只能安排有限的讯息，而每一条讯息也只不过能够占去数十秒的时间。聚焦不过短短数秒，简短的新闻通稿便已朗读完毕，观众从海平面以下回到了新闻录播间。

在震惊中，但丁的焦点定格在那一张因晃动而模糊的面庞上，只来得及记下过曝的大致轮廓。而即便如此，一个名字仍然自如地在他的胸腔中升腾，即将脱口而出。

遗忘——并不困难，但当遗忘的对象是每天起床后洗漱镜里都会出现的景象，事情就会变得复杂。

但丁茫然地望向门口，狂风席卷，尖利的气流声动摇了他的门扉。

这是暴风雨的夜晚。


	2. Chapter 2

列车停稳后，乘客一股脑地挤到了行李架前，只有简装出行的但丁规避了麻烦，能够轻松地挪到自动门旁。他一面等待列车长放行，一面四下张望。前来度假的游客居多，携亲带友，自发聚拢在一块，头碰头地说着悄悄话。

一抹鲜艳的粉色吸引了他的眼睛，是捆在行李箱拉杆上的火烈鸟泳圈，被压得奇形怪状，不时发出橡胶材质特有的吱吱响。但丁忍俊不禁地咧开了嘴，发现拉杆的另一侧还拴着个向他偷望的小孩时，才有所收敛。

稠密的人群四散进车站，分流到附近的观光海滩，汽车出租点，又或是公共交通站。十余分钟之间，站台上就只剩下三三两两的闲人，烈日下的黄油块恐怕也不会消融得这么快。

但丁在车站里晃悠，不时停下来翻看邮局柜台的观光明信片，又或是自动售货机里的纪念品。他连夜从抚育他的渔港赶往此地，变现了大部分私人财产，心里总还不免以两地互相比对，决出高下。

车站广场的中央时钟撞进他的眼中，用严酷的时限逼迫他同邮政处的女性道别。他迈开脚步时脸上还凝着些许笑容，懊恼只停留了短短一瞬。

他一开始就没想着能够在这里找到维吉尔，即便电视上放映了，即便新闻播报了，即便他到达出租车站时不必排队，恰好找到台空车。

轿车往他指定的度假村驶去，而司机从后视镜里看他，想与他攀谈，大聊一通冲浪经或是潜水经，再不济还能介绍几个当地有名的餐馆和热门景点，却被他空荡的双手迷惑，搞不清他的来意。那外表亦不似常人，不在光照之下的银发只像是死败的惨白，只有揪拧着的眼眉透露出人的困顿。但丁在人群中常因外观而备受瞩目，在人群以外也没好到哪儿去，至少此时的他因此而幸运地留在沉思当中。

昨晚他连夜查询了该项大赛的地点，从一长串的赞助商中找到了选手下榻的度假村。赛程进入最后一天，他兄长的赛事却已经提前终结，官方网站的计分上标明了维吉尔压倒性的优势，并且预祝了他的胜利。

但丁对此一窍不通，他只知道维吉尔今天可能提前离开了，但也可能在度假村里休养生息。他只知道，无论是哪一种可能性，都不能够妨碍他亲自丈量昨晚与维吉尔共同入镜的蓝洞。也许还得等待，等待一到两天，得赛事举办方从那一片海域撤离。

度假村位处半岛的另一端，行车时途径小镇的新城区。但丁不适应车载空调，便用按钮调低车窗，臂膀架在窗沿，探出大半个脑袋朝外张望。两侧的景色向后飞驰，细白的沙滩和规整的城市建筑交替着呈现，风格相当匹配，但在一位适应了海滩原始景观的游客面前，难免有些新奇。汹涌的海风席卷过他，顿时留下一头糟乱的银发。

还在旅游淡季，路面上车辆无几，不多时，出租车就灵活地钻进了一条林间小道。旺盛生长的植被一下子就遮挡住了但丁的视线，不时还有斜出的树枝击打在他的头脸部，使他悻悻地回到了车厢里头。

司机在度假村的外围放下了他，掉头原路折返，消失在了茂密的树木之间。他对着度假村的围栏摸了摸下巴，从高墙和警卫室得出了此处信息量为零的结论。硬闯恐怕没法奏效，无论巡逻警卫腰带上别着的是警棍或者枪械，他都不能讨到半点好处，别提什么轻松自在的混入。

趁警卫还没有留意，他慢慢后撤，猫下身子，潜入到低矮的灌木丛中，只在叶间露出一双眼睛。

又来了数辆轿车，事情由此变得显而易见，甚至不需要进一步的观察及后续的策划。获准进入那片警戒森严的区域的部分人，手里都攥着证件。但丁眼尖，便能隐约地辩认出，那些小卡片不是选手资格证，就是采访证，后者尤多。

但丁以不引起人注意的方式绕开正门，来到了度假村旁侧的围墙。事情到了这个地步，他应该离去了，回到繁华的市中心地带，租一间单人房，随意自在地玩个几天。虽然现在他在网路上无法搜索到这家度假村的空客房，但几天后，赛事彻底结束，组委会的人员随之撤出这片范围，预定就不再困难。

他沿着高墙散步，东一脚西一脚地踢开路前方的杂物。倒确实像是专程来沾光的潜水爱好者，那眼睛里锐利异常的锋芒却出卖了他。一阵执拗的声音在他的心里震动不休，逐渐将他理性构建起的种种理由一一瓦解。

若是只为了寻常的海滩而来，他又何必连夜前来，将已经开发完备的渔村抛诸脑后。

他后知后觉地察觉到了自己过去十二个小时里的举动近乎疯狂，如果不是房产证上写的是他和兄长的姓名，他恐怕也已经迅速将它变卖。他现在不太清楚，要是再多加那么一点调剂般的疯狂，又能造成什么影响呢？

他盯上了斜前方的一棵树，木质坚硬，长势良好，且恰好倾斜着生长向围墙的上缘，与之共同生成了一个稳固的交点。他试探性地抓握上低矮处的枝桠，用手掌分辨它是否如外表一样牢靠。他检验得草率，只因自从他起意以来，他的眼睛就只凝视着那一个交汇点。

当一个人同时具备了优秀的心理素质和身体能力后，就少有运动能够难得住他了，至少是在这门运动的入门阶段。他无师自通地寻找支撑点和可供攀爬的上升区段，在树木的冠部因狂风席卷而左摇右摆时与枝干静如一体。没多久，他就已经稳稳地坐在了高墙之上，望着高度落差同样悬殊的另一侧发愁。

围墙的内部没有树木而只有园林，要么就是景观花卉一类，要么就是修剪齐整的灌木丛。要是从这直接摔落，虽然远未到断手断脚的程度，但也有脑震荡的风险。

嘈杂的脚步声从远方传来，夹杂着粗野的嗡嗡细语。但丁垂落的视线转向大腿旁，和正对着他的高清摄像头迎面相逢，三目对视。他稍稍扬起眉头，强硬地把它扭转向了相反的方向，从远处迫近的事物也在他的视野之中现出了正形——度假村的一众保安。

好极了，现在他降落并成功潜入的难度从中级直接提升到了地狱级，而他发愁的问题也从如何落地，变成了要是伪装成没带证件的维吉尔是否能够瞒天过海。

在保安的包围圈逐渐缩小的过程中，他的脑子转得飞快，多半在仔细回忆维吉尔的言行，以及考虑如何用一种戏谑的方式重新运用它们，并且增添上世界冠军应有的自傲。这种想法和消遣没有什么两样，并且在当下严峻的形势当中构成了讽刺般的反差，使他不禁哧地一笑，将拿他毫无办法的保安激向狂怒。

一个下不来，一群上不去。一方无言以对，而另一方喊话连连，在这样的僵持维持了好一阵后，为首的保安终于拿出了对讲机同管理人员联系，汇报事态，要求采取更为过激的处理办法。无奖竞猜就此开始，虽然但丁的屁股现在还没有半点要挪动的迹象，可时候一到，他还是得原路折返，甚至很有可能在保卫人员的追捕之下来一次环岛马拉松。

汇报接近尾声，数个站在队长身旁的保安甚至已经露出了会心的笑容，不时朝但丁投来亲切和蔼的目光。但丁呼出一口气，余光仔细盯着身后的树干，在心里排演起了逃亡的路线。

“很抱歉没有向你们汇报，但这是我以私人名义请来的访客。请你们对度假村的管理方作出相应的说明，我会感激。”

无论是何种响动，都在这一阵话音后转向沉默。领队者转头看向声源，表情像是见了鬼。说话的人缓缓走向了包围圈，仿佛不需要更多的说明就足以取信。

事实也确实如此。警卫虽然每天做着常规的工作，不清楚赛场内具体发生的事情，可对这一位出众且异于常人的世界纪录保持者也有所听闻。而要确认是何种私人的理由，光是看看维吉尔与闯入者的面貌就已能心知肚明。

严密的包围圈就此散去，在其他人尚未完全撤场时，维吉尔想到了把但丁从墙上弄下来的好方法。但他还没有开始施行，他的幼弟就已经抢先一步，自动自觉地跃下高墙，以自如的翻滚卸去冲击的力道，恰恰好滚落到了他的鞋边。

“……”

仿佛有一阵突突的振动，从维吉尔的太阳穴深处传来。他很希望相信这是过度训练的后遗症，他却没有办法欺骗自己，让自己相信处在巅峰状态的身体会出这种小儿科的问题。所以时隔多年，一个照面之间，甚至没有直接的言辞交锋，他还是会被但丁气得无言以对。

热如火炭的手指环握在了他的手掌上，待他回过神来之后却又若无其事地收走。维吉尔自行制定的时间表中，下午的自由活动时间才刚刚结束，海水里长滩边跋涉过数个来回，不经意间便使他的体温与微凉的洋流同化。他没有容许自己更深地体味两种触温之间的差异，而是神色严酷地望向但丁。

后者早已借他之力站立起身，自然而然地同他对视。但丁从不有意整理发型，那一头乱发也和他相安无事，从不产生半点干扰。在他抬头时，银发柔软地垂落，豁然露出一副神采奕奕的脸庞，仿佛他戏仿野人爬树，后又被当场逮捕的这些事情从未发生。

维吉尔在这张脸上找到了蚊叮虫咬的红印，又在躯干的裸露部分上发现了鲜明的日晒痕迹，潜水服的边缘和轮廓他们都过于熟悉。他知道但丁也在看他，看他半湿透的衬衫下面隐隐若现的运动泳衣，然后看向旁的地方。视线交错之间，他们就已凭默契交换了长久以来书写在生活之中的密码，又再次认出了彼此。

他们并肩而行，隐入客房区域后寂静无人的绿化地带。海潮周而复始的鸣音替他们完成了无关紧要的寒暄和家常闲话，但丁等了一会儿，他直接这样说：“我在电视上看到你了，都把你说得挺酷的。”

维吉尔无言。

渔村里共度的成长岁月回到了他的身旁，与之俱来的却还有天翻地覆般的落差。短短数年，其间的路径有如沙滩上的浅浅足印，轻易就在潮涨潮落之中不复存在，淘洗出一个质地坚硬的他。位处世界之巅，旁人谈论最多的莫过于天赋，每次采访他却都会感到茫然。他不知道如何解释生来如此的事情，也做不到像其他选手一样大谈潜水的自由和解放。

就像此时此刻他不知道怎么解释他的孪生兄弟，这个与他生性相同、生活却迥异的个体。他再去看但丁的脸，眼神专注如凝视。他看见透白如纸的无辜，而他们共同享有的天性仿佛在但丁的生活中缺席，在遥远的地方沉眠，甚至没有过留下痕迹的尝试。他的心里蓦地升起了莫名的愠怒，便因此不再沉默。

“你为什么来，但丁。”

维吉尔的声音总是冰冷，却少有像现在一样的时候。没有讥讽，没有温和，所有的情绪似乎都在他刚才沉思的那一个闪念间被抽离。而但丁本能般地确认了，他的兄长正在发怒，程度还非同凡响。

“如果你是为了来问我，我为什么走，我现在就可以告诉你。那一天下午，我随船做向导，与慕名而来的潜水员一同下水。那一次来的还有一位潜水教练，他发掘了我。这是事情的全部。”

但丁眨一眨眼，神色饶有趣味，“我不是，哥，无所谓你怎么走的。虽然我也很乐意多听点你说的事情，不过你看，现在我为了见你身无分文，肚子还很饿。再怎么说你的奖金也够请两个人的晚饭吧。”

维吉尔没有说不，也算不上和颜悦色。但他收起了那副叫人吃惊的态度，重新变成石雕，重新变成一个在但丁身前的银白色影子。没有交互的交锋不会分出胜负，何况维吉尔并无此意。

他们说话的地方离维吉尔的客房不远。十来二十分钟的时间，但丁就已经来到了宽敞的豪华套房里头，毫不见外地拉扯出了餐桌边上的靠背椅，盘腿坐了上去。

维吉尔在客厅里，侧着头把听筒夹在肩颈，一手垂下，而另一手把着线绳。他要求客房服务的同时也替但丁点餐，声音难以捕捉。傍晚的残照流丽如金，一棵龟背竹盆栽截去了大部分，维吉尔的身形仿佛剪拼在了破碎的叶间，凝神细看时只见得朦胧的光晕。

他没有叫自己的一份，因为他的晚餐就放在冰箱。美观，营养均衡，对味觉来说却是一种折磨，由专门的膳食搭配师准备。

他当着但丁的面翻热，又坐在但丁的斜对面迅速解决了它。显然，他忽视了但丁所说的共同进餐的提议。即便他可以用制定的训练日程作为推脱的理由，但丁却还是怀疑这是某种形式的迁怒。

数年间的经历改变了他，却没有改变他对但丁的了解，一份精心料理的五成熟肋眼牛扒就足以打消但丁不怀好意的胡思乱想。披萨当然更好，但他只打算款待一餐，且不打算与幼弟分食垃圾食品，但丁再饿也不可能独自解决一份。

但丁放下了刀叉，把空碟推到一旁。维吉尔在他的视野中消失不见了，他面前只有没来得及关闭的、通往室外的玻璃门，以及空旷的露天泳池。

来到维吉尔的身边，时间的流动重新变得迟缓，近乎静止，他仿佛身处于一个无限膨胀的时空当中。而当他拿出手机，回到二十一世纪的科技生活，却又发觉，数个小时已在他无知无觉间消失。

他翻看社交网络，实际上却在想一个让维吉尔替他安排数日住房的合理解释。他早就知道他的兄长在一些方面固执得难缠，有时却还是会为之叹气。他又把手机收回去，目光漫无边际地散向四周。

空无一人的泳池里有了一个矫健的身影，潜在水下，影影倬倬。除却紧身泳裤和一双纤薄的脚蹼，那身体上没有多余的装备。来回折返之间，泳者潜得愈深，贴近池底，而终于从但丁的双目中消匿，其间没有任何换气。

但丁倏地深吸一口气，使氧气再度充盈肺部。他尝到了进餐时残余在他唇齿之间的血腥味道，而视线仍然紧盯着不见人影的标准泳池。

他与维吉尔同步进行屏息，只是一个在陆地，一个在水中。以发现维吉尔的踪迹为始，以五分三十一秒为终。维吉尔依旧没有上浮，也依旧没有在触壁时露头。

舌头发苦，而心口在极度的碾压感下砰砰震动。但丁知道，这是不甘的感觉，而也正是野心的预兆。


End file.
